staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Wing Squadron
Black Wing Squadron is a independent Natogytt force, while they do have friendly relations with USR and the Boreluzian Federation they are no longer affiliated with either, instead they are part of a loose alliance known as the "New Sapphirian Alliance" whom consist of the Axis of Freedom and Gerard Tygore's Forces among others. Background Origin Black Wing Squadron was founded by Rigel Arcasi on new years day of 2505. a combination of distrust, betrayal, miscommunication and constant warfare, led to Rigel peacefully seceding with some of his Alpha and Epsilon Squadron comrades at Kanderarch . They're first battle as Black Wing Squadron was a mere two hours later as Razar's forces nearly overwhelmed Military base nine on Kanderarch, Black Wing Squadron was victorious the base joined BWS, they departed the planet soon after. The Emeraldii Push Filled with anger and frustration after what happened, Rigel Arcasi and Black Wing Squadron had previously put a tracking device on Rav Harkoff's armor at the battle of New Antieta, Rigel Arcasi was ready to track him down and kill every Viserak on site. Rigel Arcasi landed on Insector 6 just 40 minutes after the main force led by Gerard Tygore had left, Black Wing Squadron forces found Gerard's older outpost and quickly destroyed it, they then found Gerard's plans and moved towards the hills to trap them. On July 8th 2505 (EST) Rigel Arcasi assassinated Rav Harkoff right in front of Gerard, the Viserak retaliated but were too weak to press any further. AVS Fleet attacks! Rigel Arcasi hadn't planned on a massive AVS fleet arriving to destroy his forces, Black Wing Squadron two entire fleets of 5000 of their 25,000 strong force, the Black Ranger unit was weakened, while the Sons of Kanderarch were obliterated, not one of the SoK survived. at the time though they managed to mostly escape and warprifted back to Kalrein to regroup Rigel himself escaped the planet with 40 others to his fleet.. Gerard Followed them through the warp rift with a small fleet. Gerard's Forces fell for a trap, Rigel Arcasi, Shadana Mara and Cheyanne Makenishi had launched an ambush on Gerard's fleet, though he managed to take out a large amount of his enmies, the allied forces pushed him off of Kalrein and onto the Counter Balance space platform. Black Wing Squadron left the planet after the battle on Kalrein. New Sapphirian Alliance In Early November, Rigel Arcasi had made alliance with the Terran Rebel Noemi Cerda, their goals coincided with eachother, Noemi Cerda, allowed Black Wing squadron a place to stay on Aridias. Eventually Cerda had revealed she allied with Gerard Tygore, Tygore and Arcasi dueled but Cerda stopped them, they learned that the Kandlians were weakened on Borelecava, they realized such an opportunity may not present itself again, the set off for Borelecava. They landed on three different areas of the world, Gerard tried to pursuade Harkoff into defecting, but to no avail, the allies made a successful push against Harkoff's weakened forces but eventually the Kandlia overran them, and eventually the three allies had to flee, the alliance crumbled and the forces went their separate ways. Last ditch effort In 2507, everyone knew the UTSEA had began their campaign against the Kandlia on Borelecava, they were winning by this point, Various forces formed a second alliance against the UTSEA, Black Wing Squadron also went to engage, helping the Viserak that they were once against at the Coalition battle over Borelecava. The allies landed on the surface while Zach Jenson's forces battled against Black Wing Squadron, eventually all NSA forces were defeated and scattered in different directions. Civil Conflict Era Loreko's Fall After the Kaiser led "New Coalition" defeated Loreko's brainwashed slaves on Adairis, Black Wing Squadron arrived to bomb the Temple that he was holed up in. Rigel Arcasi himself assisted in the ifnal battle, he witnessed the disappearance of Roen Maardin and Gerard Tygore, the Advanced power of Stratostygo and the death of Loreko. After Loreko's death, he and BWS left Adairis and found a base on Kall to claim their own. Operation Firestorm Rigel Arcasi and Black Wing Squadron helped Noemi Cerda and the Axis of Freedom to liberate Sovius from the UTSEA, during the Operation BWS was tasked with killing UTSEA Scouting parties, as Visorollo Kasen had already shut down the UTSEA's communications. Rigel Arcasi was successful. However the plan was irrelevant as the UTSEA flash froze the planet as the entire populace had rebelled. Rigel Arcasi and BWS returned to Kalrein shortly after. The Premonition Rigel Arcasi's Psionic abilities led to him having premonitions of the destruction of entire cities by an overwhelming force, Rigel Arcasi led Black Wing Squadron to Kall in 2510, when the TEC invaded he lost most of his forces. Alliance with the Enemy later on in 2511 with the coalition of Spitter Taigo and the Psion Order, Spitter convinced Rigel Arcasi to ally with the Terrans on Earth and take the fight to planet Tygotan defeating the Loreko, TEC and Arcmind (with the alliance of the AoF and Gerard Tygore). Category:Natogytt Factions